To measure glucose turnover and glucose to lactate conversion in patients with congenital lactic acidosis. Key parameters of Krebs cycle operation will also be determined. Whether there are specific mass isotopomer patterns in glucose or lactate which can be used for the diagnosis of mitochondrial enzyme defects will be evaluated.